


Pancake City

by mmcgui12_gmu_nancydrew (mmcgui12_gmu)



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Alibi in ashes, Gen, Parody, Song Parody, Song: Midnight City, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu_nancydrew
Summary: A parody ad for the Pancake City restaurant in Alibi in Ashes, set to the M83 song "Midnight City."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Nancy Drew Plot Bunnies, Songfic Prompt Meme





	Pancake City

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [A_Strange_Vessel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Strange_Vessel/pseuds/A_Strange_Vessel) in the [Songfic_Prompt_Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Songfic_Prompt_Meme) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [mmcgui12_gmu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu) in the [ND_Plot_Bunnies](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ND_Plot_Bunnies) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> If someone could rewrite M83's "Midnight City" as an advertisement for Pancake City from Alibi in Ashes, that would be great.

Waiting in the car  
Waiting for a river in the heights  
At night night tummies growl  
Look at the crowds grow

Waiting in the car  
Waiting for a river in the heights  
Drinking in the lights  
Following the neon signs

Waiting for a word (word)  
Looking at the buttery milk  
Pancake city is my church (city is my church)  
It wraps me in its fluffy pancakes

Waiting in the car  
Waiting for a river in the heights

Waiting in the car  
Waiting for a river in the heights  
Waiting in the car  
Waiting for a river in the heights


End file.
